


Clearing Names

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ??? okay, Blood, Death, Gen, Kinda, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Prison, Really Really Messed Up, Suicide mention, Violence, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the country of who knows where, facilities of all sorts build their reputation by civilising beasts of all kind. Or, if you would, monsters. From the moment they're created by the Alchemists, monsters are trained and conditioned by elite guards to be ready for human society. If they can work hard enough to earn a name, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Names

**Author's Note:**

> So. I threw this together over the course of a couple days an so far it's not much, but I'm working on it from time to time. There wasn't much planning going into this, so excuse the kind of all over the place writing so far. More chapters to come, hopefully.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though times can get rough, murders can still go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took forever but I finally hauled ass and finished up chapter one so yay me  
> A few descriptive murders happen in this so please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable because it's kind of descriptive in some parts

“Hey, heeey! Come on Sixty, come on, we’ll be late for the ceremony! They’ll hurt us again! Sixty, Sixty, are you even listening!? Come on, get up, get up!” A muffled groan was heard from under the blanket, as a little monster tried to wake up the one called Sixty. “Sixty, come on come on! You can be friends with this one! They’re not like the other ones, I promise, I promise!” 

“Ninety-seven, please.. You know Sixty don’t make friends well. You always say Sixty can be friends with anyone who comes crawling…” Despite his words, Sixty was sitting up. Or, rather, trying to. His claws got caught on the blanket, as usual, and he gave a sigh of annoyance as Ninety-seven got to untangling them. “You remember what happened with Twenty-eight. It never works out…”

“No, no, Sixty! Twenty-eight wasn’t transferred because of you, xe went to sleep! Remember, remember?” Ninety-seven’s excitement never seemed to cease being his weakness, Sixty thought as he was freed from the blanket. “It’s almost starting, we gotta go, we gotta go!” 

“Alright, fine.. Let Sixty get dressed, Ninety-seven. You know they freak when we aren’t in uniform.” The harpy slid out of bed, trudging to the corner of the room before rummaging around the closet. Their uniform was just a grey shirt with bold words stating their danger levels, but nonetheless punishment was given to those who didn’t follow the rules. 

“Fine, fine! But you always, always get stuck! Put on your loose shirt, we don’t have time!” Ninety-seven bounced around at Sixty’s feet, her energy only building up as he pulled on his uniform. “Sixty! They’ll have our heads if you don’t hurry, hurry, hurry!”

“Ninety-seven, calm down, Sixty is going as fast as these damn uniforms let him.” Sixty sighed, finally managing to pull his uniform over his wings just before the little banshee monsterling at his feet blew a fuse. He wasn’t in the mood to literally have his head blown off his shoulders from one of her mini screaming fits. 

“Ugh, you take too long! We’re late, we’re late! It starts in ten minutes! Sixty, Sixty! Are you listening- Hwah!” The banshee yelped as she was picked up, Sixty laughing as he spun her around. “Down, down! We need to go go go!” Ninety-seven took advantage of their position to pull them along. Thank the lord for flying. “Nice job! They’ll have their heads if we’re late to the ceremony, and I’m already a High danger level! Now walk, now walk!”

Sixty just laughed half-heartedly as he was dragged along. He knew the ceremonies were only to make new monsters feel welcomed, but Ninety-seven treated them like they were her life blood. “It’s okay, Ninety-seven. We’ll be okay. It’s only a few minutes walk, and we’re running. Now shush up, you wouldn’t want to wake up some of the monsters in our wing, remember? That’s why we lost Forty-three.” 

Forty-three’s death. A shame. Ae were only a new monsterling Golem type, and placed with the Medium and High danger levels. Ae’d accidentally awoken Twelve with aer loud joy, who’d snapped at the noise and blown a fuse, or specifically blew up his inhibitors, which was unfortunate for Forty-three, who’d had a weakness to plants. Aer stitching had come undone from the damage it’d done to aer, leaving aer in a messy pile of blood and detached limbs. Not even aer Creator had been able to stitch aer back up. Poor, poor Forty-three. 

“Ugh, I guess, I guess. But still!” True to Sixty’s word, they’d arrived at the meeting hall in only a few minutes, thus early by a hair to the ceremony. “I hope it’s a Extreme danger level! I’ve always wanted to meet one of them, you know, you know!” 

“Sixty thinks you’re more of a danger than one of the Extremes. You could kill people by talking their ears off.” Sixty murmured, taking lead of their walk for a moment to bring them to their seats. Roommates always had to sit next to each other, in their assigned seats none the less. There was a comical but solemn moment of silence for those who might not have shown up or were late, for not a person in the facility wasn’t aware by now of the punishment they’d have later on. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Hey- Hey! Put her down! Let her go, she didn’t mean to! Please, let her go! You don’t undertand!” Twenty-eight’s screams of protest were paid no heed. Monsters of all kinds kept their heads down, for they all knew too well what was to be happening. Twenty-eight wouldn’t be able to stop it, no matter how hard xe tried. 

Ninety-seven was just as scared as Twenty-eight. She had just turned two back then, and though that was older in monster years, she’d not fully grasped the rules and regulations of the facility. What did she do? Why were these guards dragging her away like so? She didn’t understand.

In her moment of weakness, Ninety-seven let out a piercing wail of confusion, then a scream of pain as she was dropped to the floor. Guards and monsters’ hands flew to cover their ears, the banshee’s cry deafening anyone who’d been in the room at the time. But deafness, unfortunately, wasn’t the only consequence of her panicking. The banshee’s wail was sharp and high enough that any poor soul who’d not blocked out the sound in time had their lungs bursting with the increased pressure in the room. In one go, her kill counter bumped up from twenty to a sickening eighty-seven, monsters and guards, alchemists and EXporters dropping to the ground with blood dripping from their mouths. 

Elite guards were on the scene within minutes, Banshee Type proof coverings shielding their ears from potential death or damage. Iron cuffs were placed around Ninety-seven’s wrists, and she let out a blood curdling shriek. Quite literally. The monsterlings skin sizzled under the iron, the metal burning her skin proving it right to be her weakness. As soon as she was cuffed, another guard strapped a muzzle over her mouth with practised quickness and precision, leaving the poor banshee thrashing in anguish. 

“Banshee Types must be the worst to deal with…” A disgustingly calm voice uttered, polished combat boots clicking menacingly as their wearer approached the collapsed creature. “I believe you’ve finally earned your High danger level, wouldn’t you agree?” 

A buzzing noise emitted from her neck, where her inhibition collar lay firmly on her neck. Instead of the pale yellow of a Low danger level, it was an obnoxious bright red color. A brutal reminder of the amount of people and monsters lost in the span of no more than ten minutes. 

“I hope you enjoy being all alone...” The voice spoke again, and through Ninety-seven’s pain she managed to look up and catch a glimpse of who exactly was speaking to her. It was obviously one of the guard captains, but nobody quite paid attention to their names anymore. He seemed to be in his late twenties, though his maroon hair held faint streaks of greyish brown. The word ‘evil’ came to mind. “Because it’s a long, hard punishment for naughty monsters like you, little miss.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ninety-seven hushed up as she sat in her assigned seat, her stream of babbling cut off by the bell sounding the start of the ceremony. An alchemist stalked onto the stage, looking bitter and tired. That was common, she thought. Maybe Alchemists don’t get much sleep? But they don’t make new monsters often. What’s been keeping them up so late, anyways? They’re always so rude and distant, unless someone caught them after a full night’s sleep on some odd circumstance. 

“Alright, alright, shut up…” The Alchemist sighed, rubbing her forehead in annoyance and frustration . “Uh… This is Eighty-eight, it’s just got fixed up in the Reform Facility, so… Don’t break it up too early, it’s a real nuisance to fix. Be nice, uh… Don’t try to be it’s friend if you don’t like the dark. Light-sensitive and whatnot.. Yeah… I’m leaving now, I’m fucking tired..” The Alchemist made a point of leaving quickly, obviously wanting to rid her creation. Weird. Most Alchemists were proud of what they made. Could this one be that bad? 

No. Of course not. Ninety-seven was absolutely determined to be it’s friend. That meant going into a dark room, but surely Sixty wouldn’t mind at this point. He needed a friend too. He just needed to get over Twenty-eight somehow… 

The lights dimmed in the meeting hall, as two guards in matching boring uniforms dragged out a inhibition container. Right. Light-sensitive. If it’d been appropriate for the situation, she would have laughed at the sight. What type would this monster be? Ninety-seven hadn’t met a light-sensitive monster before, and she knew everyone in the Dormancy Facility. Even the ones who spent a lot of time in solitary. Eighty-eight… No fair, it was older than she was! Everyone here was by now… Surely there was a Ninety-eight somewhere! 

“… Hello.” Oh- Eighty-eight was speaking! Ninety-seven quickly refocused on the front stage, gasping in surprise and excitement. “I’m Eighty-eight, I guess… Type Ghost. Can I leave now…?” The ghost seemed tired. It obviously didn’t like the facility, but Ninety-seven wondered to herself if ghost types could feel much at all. Did they have ghost hearts? Maybe they have cute little ghost hearts to keep their spirits up. She’d tell that joke to Sixty later.

The two guards who’d brought the inhibition container spared a brief glance at each other before stepping forward to lead Eighty-eight to it’s cell, or as the higher ups liked to call them, inhibition dorms. They had to work fast, lest they stay in the light too long and the poor ghost were to fall to pieces again. That’d surely be a mess, all that ectoplasm all over the ground and halls. Or would there be blood, spattered on the walls and floor whilst gooey limbs lay limp against a lifeless vessel? Would they mop it up and put it in a bucket for transporting? That sounded funny. Shut up Ninety-Seven now isn’t the time. 

What is was time for, though, was for the monsters in the room to find out who Eighty-eight would be rooming with. The limit for rooms was four, though most dorms only went up to three to avoid crowding the residents. Though, in some cases, rooms could get crowded with just one creature. They were most often moved to larger spaces after the first few times getting caught in their bedroom door way. It’d happened to Sixty a couple times, with his ungodly wings. It was very amusing, especially when he got all flustered and cute from people having to touch his wings to get them unstuck. Very cute.

Wordlessly, monsters and monsterlings followed behind the guards as Eighty-eight was transferred to the dorm wing, creatures of all shape and size hushed into eery silence as each of them hoped and prayed Eighty-eight wouldn’t be their roommate. Of course, some beasts, such as Twenty-eight, would xe still be here, would gladly welcome another creature into xeir dorm, while certain ones, as in Sixty, prefer to stay in small numbers. 97 knew from experience. 

See, Sixty wasn’t too prone to new people anymore. After Twenty-eight left, he’d spiralled out of control and tried to seclude himself from the facility population altogether. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Sixty, Sixty! Come on, you have to wake up, our new roommate is here! Sixty!” The little banshee’s yelling did nothing to rouse him, if anything Sixty curled further into his blanket to try and block out the noise. Twenty-eight- or, Mellie now, he thought bitterly- had been sent away yesterday. He should’ve been ready for this to happen, xe were always the nicest in the dorm wing, but now that xe were really gone, he’d grown to resent the sleep. It’d taken too much away from him already.

“Ninety-seven, not now. Please leave, and tell whoever it is Sixty will greet them later…” He growled, his yellow eyes shut against the light of the room. Obviously their new roommate had a darkness intolerance. Fantastic.

“No, no! You have to come now! They’re already going to go meet other people, so you have to have to come now now now!” Ninety-seven was persistent. And annoying. Sixty groaned in vexation, tearing the blanket off of the bed to sit up from his bed. At least this way Ninety-seven would shut up about it sooner. 

“Alright, where are they..?” Sixty breathed, rubbing a hand idly over his face. This new monster better be worth the time and effort, he thought to himself, glancing around the room before he stepped out into the entrance hall leading into their dorm room. He wouldn’t last a night with the lights on, not when his eyes were as light sensitive as they were. 

Through the light blinding Sixty through his sleepy eyes, he managed to make out the basic appearance of the monster standing in the doorway. Definitely not a monsterling, they stood almost as tall as the door frame, which had undergone extensions multiple times, in order to fit Sixty’s growing size and wingspan, and still hardly fit his ungodly height of maybe around eight feet or so. The creature appeared to be some sort of Type Reaper, judging from their mangled black cloak and twisted bony limbs. He hated them already.

“Allow me to introduce myself, friends. I’m Twenty-one, I hope we meet ends.” The reaper gave a wide smile, the creak in their bones audible as they did. Disgusting. “I understand that you’re old friends is done and gone. It’s about time, too, I must add on.”

Ninety-seven’s eyes widened comically, her gaze flicking back to SIxty on instinct. He wouldn’t be happy about Twenty-one so casually bringing up Twenty-eight. It was obvious.

As expected, the harpys eyes narrowed to slits, his feathers bristling in anger. “About time? Would you care to elaborate, Shakespeare?” Nobody would say these things about his Twenty-eight. Nobody. 

“Shakespeare, oh please, I’m nowhere that good. I meant Twenty-eight’s gone, as xe should.” 

“You… You…!” Sixty’s face was red with fury, his talons tensed by his side as he restrained himself from flying at the reaper. “You didn’t know xem at all! You don’t deserve to be here and say these things about xem like xe were some horrible person!” 

“On the contrary, my dearest pal.” Twenty-one clasped their hands in front of themself, that shit-eating grin still plastered on their face. “I knew xem quite briefly, quite a gal.” 

That was the last thing Twenty-one said for that day. Forever. Sixty blew up at them, his talons making a shrieking sound as he tore them through the centre of the reaper’s skull. It didn’t stop there. Sixty was finally letting out years of pent up anger and frustration, from monsters, from guards, from being trapped in this prison with terrible things just like Twenty-one. From everything.

Ninety-seven had retreated into the dorm room, shock still in horror as her best friend lost it at someone he’d known for not five minutes. There was white goo, presumably the reaper’s blood, spattered on the walls, the door, the ground, Sixty’s talons, his wings, his uniform.

An alarm sounded from their now deceased roommate’s collar, signalling to the guard and staff that their health condition had severely dropped. A member of the infirmary staff and a single guard was on the scene in minutes, but it was too late by then. There wasn’t a chance in the first place. 

In a panicked haze, the guard slammed on the button by the doorway, causing the sprinklers attached to the ceiling of their door to activate. The harpy let out a long screech of pain, the water searing his skin as Ninety-seven let out yells of protest. It burned, ironic and painful as it was. His skin was soon drenched and distressingly red, but even then the water continued. It only shut up once one of the guard captains arrived on the murder scene. He tsked in mock disappointment.

“Oh, Sixty… You were doing so well, too. Maybe taking Mellie away was too much for your little bird brain.” The guard smiled sweetly, but it was obvious to anyone alive on the scene that it was menacing. “Too bad. Bring him to solitary, I’ll be waiting there for him. No delays, even if he is just a Low danger level. Punishment is just as severe for first timers, after all.” 

The guard turned and left the scene, stepping carefully over the blood smearing the ground an offensively pure white cream. Sixty was hauled off after him, not to be seen for days at the least. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sixty was having mixed feelings about the newest monster. Nobody had seen a ghost type before. It was obviously from a new alchemist, but that just made it more likely to be unstable. Unstable monsters always caused unease in the population. 

Dread filled Sixty’s gut as he realised where the guard were headed. Monsters soon began wandering off from the main group as it became apparent the new best wouldn’t be joining them in their dorms. Sixty knew exactly where this was headed, though. It was headed a very, very bad place. 

Ninety-seven, on the other hand, was bubbling up in excitement as she realised. “Sixty, Sixty! It’s with us!” She yelled, not giving two shits that she might disturb other monsters in their wing. “I told you that you could be its friend, I told you!” 

“Er… Yes, you did tell Sixty that…” Sixty was definitely not in the right state of mind for the rush of anxiety the new roommate brought with it. “But- Are you sure this is a good idea? Twenty-one…” White blood flashed in Sixty’s vision briefly, sending a shudder down his spine. “A repeat of last time would be… Counterproductive to Sixty’s progress so far.”

“Oh, don’t be such a worry hawk, Sixty! It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine! Eighty-eight seems super super nice!” Ninety-seven wasn’t having any negativity that day. “Just introduce yourself, it’ll be okay okay!” 

“Hm… Fine, fine, but if something happens this time around…” 

“Nothing is gonna happen, silly! It’s all in your head, bird brain! In your head! Now come on, come on!” Ninety-seven seemed to be on the verge of screaming at him. She was always so easily ticked off by Sixty’s paranoia when it came to new arrivals, it was almost funny. Almost, because she could quite literally leave a room looking like the end of a Shakespeare play when she got too worked up over something. Haha. Hamlet.

For a while at least, Ninety-seven was right. Nothing went wrong as they reached their dorm, or as Eighty-eight was let into their room. The lights turned off, of course, to avoid Ninety-seven’s fantasy of having ectoplasm splattered on the walls from coming true. 

But nobody ever said peace lasts forever.

Fortunately, Eighty-eight was safe and quiet as it adjusted to the new room. The guards, however, weren’t so silent.

“Oi, you two. Try not to kill this one, alright? You beasts have no control over yourselves.” The right guard laughed, clapping his coworker on the shoulder. “How long’ll this one last, you think? A day? Two, if we’re lucky. Last time was a mess.”

His partner, who’d been dead silent until now, grinned and let out a short laugh. “I don’t even think it’ll make it to dinner. It’s no wonder these two haven’t gotten outta here yet, they’re monsters and murderers. They deserve to stay locked up in here for good.”

Now that was just rude. Rude enough to tick off Sixty. The guards blocked the doorway, but in his building anger he saw no obstacle. Only a nuisance.

“They don’t even deserve this place. If I were one of the Ministers, all the monsters’d be in Morgia by now, I swear.”

Strike one.

“Morgia’s too nice of a place for these assholes. Throw ‘em in an ocean, or an incinerator. Nobody wants to see any of ‘em anymore.”

Strike two.

“Alchemists are outta their minds, making these things. Disgusting, all of ‘em.”

Strike three. You’re out. 

Sixty whirled around, his eyes glowing bright yellow in the dark of the room. The guards were too distracted by their joking around to notice him directly, but they noticed moments later the creaking of metal. His inhibitors had been broken. 

The laughter in the room cut off immediately, the two guards staring up at the almost eight foot tall harpy in horror. One reached for their stun gun, but by then Sixty had already molded it to a useless ball of metal. Ferrokinesis. 

The second guard, thinking logically, tried to find the button on the wall to activate the sprinklers in the roof and neutralise the threat, but Sixty was on them in less than a second. 

Ninety-seven yelled in protest at her friend, rushing forward to try and pull Sixty away. There’s only so much a banshee monsterling could do when her best friend has his talons dug straight through a guard’s body though. 

Sixty’s face stayed perpetually blank despite his white hot fury, staring down into the horrified eyes of the first guard as he slowly begun to drag his talons down the body, deep gashes overflowing with blood as the guard tried to do something, anything, but it was useless. They were dead within minutes. 

The second guard had watched on in horror, his friend being shredded next to him sending him into a shock still state. He couldn’t even scream as the harpy turned to him, couldn’t move as the monster advanced, couldn’t cry as he was painfully sliced up into oozing red pieces. His arm fell to the ground, then his leg sliced off at the knee with razor sharp precision. Revolting. Terrifying. Satisfying.

Sixty let out a loud laugh, though there was no humour in his voice. It sounded like it pained him. “They didn’t know what they were talking about,” he whispered as the alarms sounded above his head. He realised somewhere in his mind that guards must have life sensors, too, and that there would be more guards on the scene in minutes. But by then, he’d already closed his eyes to the shouting of Ninety-seven and a quiet chuckle from Eighty-eight. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Sixty opened his eyes again, the scene had changed. The first thing he noticed was that his skin burned. Everywhere. Someone had put him in water, apparently. The harpy writhed in silent agony, reaching around to find a towel or something to get that offensive water off of himself. But he found nothing. Right.

The captain guard must have had him brought to a disciplinary room. It was a blaring white room, no shadows evident anywhere. But there was a steady sprinkle of water from the ceiling, mocking his weakness and making it impossible for him to escape the suffrage. 

The harpy let out a shriek of anger as he came to his senses, bringing his wings up and over his head to keep the water off the more sensitive skin of his face and chest. It hurt. It hurt. Take it away. 

“You’re in for two hours, little birdie.” The twistedly calm, grossly sweet voice of the captain guard rang out over the intercom. “You’ve been in for about… Eh, an hour and a half. Please enjoy your stay, and please make it your last one. You’re normally such a good little bird.” The captain was enjoying this, Sixty realised with a snarl. If he ever killed again, the harpy swore it’d be that god damn guard. 

Killing someone wasn’t an option right now though, lest it be himself that was killed. The monster continued letting out screams and screeches into the empty room, his skin making a disgusting hissing noise with every drop that touched his skin. The room soon sounded like it was filled with snakes, but the Meduse type had long since reached sleep. 

Every second was torture, but, he guessed that was the point. To train them. To make them obedient to human rule. But sadly, Sixty was stubborn. He never learned from his punishments. The captain guard turned away from the viewing window with a eerie smile, giving the overseer of the punishment a brief acknowledgment. “Make sure nothing goes wrong, and do see to it that his Creator hears of his actions. An experiment does no good if there’s not a way to improve the final product.” 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Sixty was released later on, he was greeted by Ninety-seven’s worried face and her immediate checking of his injuries. Most of what had happened was faded, but it was obvious by the towel he held in his left hand that he’d undergone punishment. His yellow eyes were hollow as he stared at the ground, only looking up to make his way to his bed and lay down. 

Ninety-seven didn’t leave his side until he fell asleep, rubbing her little hands over his claw soothingly while she waited. It took some time, but once the harpy was finally resting, the monsterling turned to Eighty-eight. “This… Doesn’t happen that often. Please don’t be mad at him. He’s trying really hard, really hard.” 

“Oh… Don’t apologise.” The ghost uttered, its voice slow as the dead- haha, dead joke. “I’m sure he’s really nice…” It paused, as if thinking deeply, before it spoke again minutes later. “I guess I should be thanking you two… That was quite an entertaining way to start my time here… I hope more things like that happen in the future…”


End file.
